


Jensen's Neighborhood Watch

by whiskygalore



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Jensen, Exhibitionism, Humor, M/M, Riding, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, naked Jared, spn_masquerade, well-hung Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spn_masquerade prompt: Jensen is grumpy, Jensen is irritated and Jensen really doesn't like the guy in the opposing apartment tower who apparently loves to walk around naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen's Neighborhood Watch

There has to be something about it in the tenancy agreement. And just as soon as Jensen puts down the binoculars he's going to check that out.  
  
Not that he needs binoculars, cause fuck, that guy is hung - not quite, holy shit, that horse cock must cause problems going through airport security hung - but definitely big enough that he probably hasn't had too many successful blow jobs.  
  
By the time Jensen manages to take his eyes off of naked guy's dick and focus on his face - and really a guy with equipment like that should not have floppy hair and dimples - he's starting to creep himself out a little.  
  
He isn't a pervert - honestly, despite what keeping binoculars to hand suggests. He just has pretty crappy vision, and a best friend that lives in the apartment block opposite. It was her, Danneel, who bought him the binoculars as a gag gift a couple of Christmases ago.  
  
"Now when I need your opinion on my dating outfits you won't need to trudge all the way across here." She'd said, laughing at the scowl on his face as he'd stared at the gift in his hands.  
  
"You never listen to my opinions anyway," Jensen had grumbled. "And I thought you were buying me a new sweater vest."  
  
"Your strange infatuation with sweater vests is why I don't listen to your opinions, and I do listen, FYI. The rule is; if Jensen thinks it's too short, too tight, too bright or too skanky, then Danneel thinks it's pretty damn perfect and is probably going to get lucky."  
  
"Danneel needs to stop talking about herself in the third person," Jensen had commented, then added, "And Danneel is a slut."  
  
"Takes one to know one, baby." Danneel had grinned, then because she loved him, she'd produced another pink bow and purple-sparkly-paper bedecked parcel, which had contained a new sweater vest.  
  
And she did have a point. Jensen may be a bit of a dork, with his wire-framed glasses, sweater vests, and improbably large collection of graphic novels, but he does love dick. And he has no trouble finding it.  
  
Although it's usually not staring him in the face when he looks out of his living room window.  
  
One more look, Jensen tells himself, allowing the binoculars to stray down from the guy's hazel eyes, down his - hot diggety damn - chest, down past his fucking perfect six-pack, all the way down to his dick. Jensen licks his lips, gives his own dick a consoling pat, just in case it’s feeling a little self-conscious. It twitches eagerly under his hand. Damn thing has no self-respect. With only a little reluctance, Jensen tosses the binoculars on his sofa. He is not going to beat off watching some stranger wander around his apartment butt-naked. He is not a pervert.  
  
  
Jensen has pretty much forgotten about gorgeous naked guy the next morning. Mind you at six am when he has to drag himself out of bed, he's pretty much forgotten everything but the location of his coffee machine. He shuffles around his apartment with his glasses half hanging off his face and his coffee in his hand trying to convince himself that he really does need to go to the gym before work, and without pausing to consider what he might be faced with; draws open his living room curtains. It's all a bit hazy, because dodgy eyesight, but the golden tanned mirage he sees is enough to make him shove on his glasses properly, then when that doesn't shed enough clarity on the situation, put down his half-drunk coffee and pick up the binoculars again.  
  
Hung guy is doing some kind of yoga pose in the middle of his living room. Naked, in full view of his window. He has to be doing it on purpose...right? No normal person dangles their floppy bits in front of the whole neighborhood. Although, Jensen muses, if his dangly bits were that impressive, he might be tempted. God, the guy’s balls...so fucking big...Jensen nibbles his bottom lip, imagines trying to fit them in his mouth. When he realizes how close his hand has crept to his crotch, how hard his dick is, he throws the binoculars down, disgusted with himself.  
  
  
That night, Jensen just happens to be looking out of his window through his binoculars when naked guy comes out of his shower. Jensen knows he's just come out of the shower because he isn't naked. A teeny tiny white towel is wrapped around his waist, barely covering anything, and his hair is pushed back from his face, dripping water down his back. Jensen carefully watches the journey one drop of water makes, rolling down the valley between broad shoulder blades, creeping down the dip of the guy's spine towards the ripe curve of his spectacular ass. The poor thing’s wiped away with brutal efficiency before it reaches that holy land, and Jensen is left dry mouthed as hot guy becomes naked hot guy once again.  
  
Naked guy turns around, rubbing the towel through his shaggy hair, before dropping it to his groin. Junk that size obviously needs thorough maintenance because N.G. spends inordinately long drying it. He holds his dick out of the way while he pats his balls dry, then lavishes careful attention on his cock, which preens under the care, beginning to grow firm in his hand. A moan escapes from Jensen's lips, so loud in his silent apartment that he scares himself, jumps, stumbles over his own feet and nearly face-plants against the window.  
  
Sweet Jesus on burnt toast, what the hell is he doing? This is not right. Very very not right. He is a creepy creeper that creeps.  
  
He swipes close his curtains and storms off to bed. And does not jerk off, with three fingers shoved in his ass, fantasizing about sinking down onto naked guy's huge dick and riding him like a cowboy. Yeehaw!  
  
  
  
Jensen avoids looking out of his window for three days. It's not that hard, not if he keeps his curtains closed while he's at home. But after Danneel asks him yet again if he's turned into a vampire, or developed a sudden allergic reaction to sunlight, or if he's scared that his freckles are staging a revolution, banding together en-masse to take over his body, he opens the curtains with a scowl on his face and an eye on the apartments opposite.  
  
Naked guy is nowhere in sight. Well, that is a relief, Jensen thinks putting down the binoculars.  
  
Jensen doesn't see N.G. for the rest of the day, or the next. He starts to relax; stops finding excuses to walk past his window. He doesn't feel at all disappointed. He doesn't.  
  
  
  
It's not even Jensen that spots him the next time.  
  
"Holy fucking shit!" Danneel yells, plastering herself to Jensen's window. "Have you seen that guy's dick?"  
  
"Yes, I have," Jensen sighs, presuming that there's not another well-endowed naked guy wandering about in the opposing apartment complex. "And would you mind removing your sticky fingers from my windows; you're getting the glass dirty."  
  
"Oh shut up, you old woman," Danneel says, wiping the glass with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. "Wait, you _have_ seen his dick? Close up?"  
  
"No, not close up, thank god. It's bad enough that it's flapping about at a distance," Jensen grumbles, and then pretends to act nonchalant while peering over her shoulder. The glass is smeared where Danneel smacked her greasy paws against it, but he can still make out naked guy's distinctive shape.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Jensen Ackles. Don't even pretend that you don't want to wrap your lips around that piece of grade A meat."  
  
"Grade A meat? My god, Danny, do you even hear yourself?"  
  
"You think he's straight?" Danneel asks wistfully, ignoring Jensen's scandalized reaction. "He doesn't look it, not with those abs and that manscaping. And that hair, it's so thick. I wonder what products he uses."  
  
Jensen thinks Danneel's priorities might be slightly skewed. But not for long, she soon regains focus.  
  
"God, I can dream though," she sighs, steaming up the window. "You think he's just a shower, or do you think he's a grower too? Fuck, just think what that monster looks like erect. Imagine the things it could do. The places it could reach. Imagine--"  
  
Jensen slaps his hand across Danneel's mouth and steers her away from the window. "I'm not imagining anything that involves your lady-parts."  
  
"You are so gay."  
  
"Thank you for noticing."  
  
"So," Danneel says, sneaking a look behind her. "Does Mr. Donkey cock often give you a free show?"  
  
Jensen sits down and drops his head into his hands. "Please stop talking."  
  
"Is this...is this why you wouldn't open your curtains?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"On my god," Danneel gasps, her eyes glittering with the sudden realization. "It is! I thought you were ill or depressed or something, not hiding behind your curtains spanking the monkey."  
  
"I was not _spanking the fucking monkey_ , Danneel," Jensen hisses. "I was trying to avoid seeing some stranger’s giant dick."  
  
"Sure you were," Danneel raises one perfectly arched eyebrow. "That's why your binoculars are sitting right beside the window."  
  
"They're not...I was not...I..." Jensen stammers, red faced. “Anyway," he says, trying to reclaim his hold on the conversation and a little of his dignity, "We should probably call the police or something."  
  
"And tell them what? That you're perving on your neighbor?"  
  
"I'm not perving, Goddamit. I'm just trying to do normal every day average shit, and then I turn around I'm faced with...with that. The guy's probably traumatizing people all over the neighborhood."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"I don't know...nuns, children, small furry animals. It's not right."  
  
"I don't know, Jensen. All he's doing is walking around his apartment naked. I don't think there are any laws against that. Besides, I don't think calling the cops on him is the best way to get in his pants."  
  
"I don't think he owns any pants."  
  
Danneel cackles, "You totally want in his pants. I knew it."  
  
"No," Jensen says feebly, not even convincing himself. "No, I don't. He's obviously an asshole. A vain, selfish, cocky asshole. I mean, who struts around naked all the time? Assholes, that's who."  
  
"Uhuh," Danneel, isn't even listening to Jensen's bullcrap, getting up and walking back to the window, pressing her nose up against the glass "Do you have any idea who tall, dark and totally-packing is?"  
  
"No," Jensen grumbles. "No, I do not. He lives in your building; don't you know who he is?"  
  
Danneel shakes her head, looking thoughtful. "No, I don't, but I'm sure as hell going to find out."  
  
  
  
Naked guy's name is Jared Padalecking or Paladecking or something as equally ridiculous. He's twenty-four, from Texas, an actor-slash-personal trainer, single, and gay.  
  
And apparently an exhibitionist. Or a naturist. Or a giant goddamn tease.  
  
Anyway, Jensen hates him. Him and his huge sculpted body. And his monster cock.  
  
  
  
Jensen doesn't know what kind of schedule Jared is on, but more often than not, when Jensen is at home so is Jared; wandering about his apartment, lights on, blinds open, more flesh showing than can ever be viewed as appropriate. Every night Jensen tries to ignore him. He brings home work, watches shitty television, reads, plays HALO, does everything he can to distract himself, but before the end of the night he inevitably ends up in front of his window, palming himself through his pants and imagining all the wicked things he could do with a cock that size.  
  
It's like he's on the road to hell. A slippery slope that he's sliding down and can't leap off.  
  
He watches Jared exercise naked, cock smacking against his thigh with a slap that Jensen can almost hear.  
  
He watches Jared do housework naked. Brushing his hardwood floors, polishing the screen on his ginormous (naturally) television, cleaning, dusting, stretching, bending, squatting... Jensen has never in his life been turned on by housework, but now thanks to Jared, he might be developing a feather duster fetish.  
  
He watches Jared at night. Jared's lights on, Jensen's lights dimmed; one hand down his pajama pants - loose draw string waist, perfect jacking-off attire - and one hand clutching his binoculars.  
  
He watches Jared in the morning. Utilizes his morning wood while Jared wanders around his apartment drinking some vile green smoothie concoction.  
  
  
He finds himself browsing through online sex-stores. His favorite dildo suddenly wholly inadequate. Some of the toys are downright terrifying. The [_tantus hoss_](http://www.stockroom.com/Tantus-Hoss-P3311.aspx), over twelve inches long and nearly three inches wide is just a little more than Jensen is prepared to stuff in his ass, and with a price tag of over two hundred dollars, more than his bank balance can handle too. He settles on the [_tiger dildo_](http://male.stockroom.com/Fun-Factory-Tiger-Dildo-P3120.aspx); eight inches of velvety soft black silicone, thick, ribbed and with a suction cup.  
  
It's while he's riding his new dildo - firmly suckered to a wooden dining chair - one hand on his binoculars and one hand stripping his dick, that Jensen finally acknowledges he has a problem.  
  
He needs to get laid.  
  


The following night he hits a club with Danneel and her floozy friends. He pours himself into his skinniest jeans, and his tightest tee-shirt. He even ditches his glasses for his hated contacts. And despite rubbing at his eyes for half the night, he has no trouble picking up a guy. Two guys actually. He did admit to being a slut. The first guy, he blows in the men’s-room. It's over before he's barely begun which is a bit embarrassing for all concerned.  
  
The second guy - Jensen goes back to his apartment. They fuck. Jensen gets himself off when there's no sign of a reach around while Steve - Simon, Stuart, fuck it's not like it matters, the moron called him Jason - pounds into him from behind. No sooner does whatshisname come, the jerk rolls over, strips the condom from his dick, ties it off, dumps it on the floor and falls asleep. Classy. Jensen leaves the asshole snoring and drooling in his bed, just about stops himself from taking petty revenge by drinking the last of his milk and leaving his fridge door open. He does seriously question his own (lack of) judgment as he walks back to his own apartment, feet dragging in disappointment. His ass doesn't even ache.  
  
He tries the same club on his own the next night. He stands by the bar and knocks back three shots of Tequila in quick succession, just enough alcohol to give him the courage to hit the dance floor without feeling like a self-conscious loser, not so much that he picks up another jerk. Plenty of guys grind up against him, the music a perfect excuse to feel each other up, but Jensen doesn't accept any offers until he feels some serious equipment rubbing against his ass. The guy's dick is big, not Padawacky big, but almost big black dildo big. Unfortunately his dildo has more staying power. Jensen goes home less than satisfied.  
  
The next night he goes to his favorite bar and, with a smirk and lick of his lips, picks up the bartender - yes, that is why it's his favorite bar, sue him. Ty is built like a lumberjack, or a wrestler; he has a thick neck and muscles that strain against his flannel shirt. In his twenty minute break, Ty shoves Jensen into the stockroom, lifts him up like he weighs nothing more than a box of potato chips and fucks him quick and rough against the wall. Jensen comes with Ty's hand wrapped around his dick, and his Louisiana lilt praising God in his ear. Afterwards, Ty wipes Jensen down with a bar cloth, straightens his shirt, and sends him on his way with an 'anytime cher,' and a slap on his ass.  
  
Jensen walks home, his legs a touch more bowed than normal, but still...he hasn't quite scratched that itch.  
  
The problem is that compared to Jared, everyone else is just - lacking.  
  
Jared Paladucky is ruining Jensen's life. His sex life at least.  
  
  
  
  
"Why don't you just go and see him?"  
  
"What?" Jensen glares at Danneel morosely over the frames of his glasses which slid half way down his nose two drinks ago. "Who?"  
  
"You know exactly who." Danneel says, kicking her feet up on to Jensen's lap and wriggling her toes demandingly. "I have his apartment number."  
  
Jensen knocks back the last sip of his whisky and ignores her not so subtle hint. "And what exactly am I supposed to say to him?"  
  
"How about - nice apartment, want to fuck me with your massive cock? Or maybe - nice apartment, can I suck your massive cock? Or - Hey, big boy want to stuff your massive cock in my--"  
  
"Okay! Okay, thank you! Have you been watching gay porn on Redtube again?"  
  
"Why, you want me to send you the links?" She winks and digs her bony toes into the inside of Jensen's thighs.  
  
Jensen sighs, drops his empty tumbler on the table, and presses his thumbs into the sole of Danneel's foot before she does him permanent damage with her talons. "I can't just appear at his door. He doesn't even know who I am. Plus, he's, y'know, an egotistical jerk."  
  
"From what I've heard he's a nice guy actually," Danneel says, slumping a little further down the couch and closing her eyes. "He helped Mrs. Beaten carry her groceries in, and walked Jeff's dog for him when Jeff was sick."  
  
"Great," Jensen grumbles. "So the guy's a saint. It's just me he enjoys messing with."  
  
"Oh, get over yourself, Ackles. You're the only one with a problem here. Oh yeah, baby," Danneel suddenly groans. "Right there, that's it." Jensen's thumbs ease up a little under her arch as he starts to feel slightly uncomfortable listening to her sex noises. A pointed prod that's worryingly close to his junk spurs him into action again pretty quickly. "You need to do something. You're either going to get fired for going in to the office hung-over and late, or you're going to bankrupt yourself buying sex toys."  
  
Jensen glances guiltily at the unopened parcel wrapped in anonymous brown paper. Two hundred and thirty dollars isn't that much. And sure twelve inches might break his ass, but God, it'll be worth it if it stops him obsessing over Jared Padacocky.  
  
"Seriously, Jensen, hun," Danneel opens her eyes and fixes him with her _very serious_ look; the one that she uses on rowdy children and badly behaved boyfriends. "You can't go on like this. Go see him. Ask him out, or ask him to buy curtains. Either way, you've got to stop this unhealthy obsession. No-one's going to want to fuck a compulsive masturbator with a huge dildo collection and a broken ass."  
  
"Well, you obviously haven't looked at Craigslist lately," Jensen says then squeals and doubles over, eyes watering. Danneel, smiling smugly, retracts her - freakishly strong - toes from his nuts.  
  
  
  
  
This is a bad idea. Such a terribly bad idea. He doesn't know why he's here. What he's doing. What the hell he's going to say.  
  
Jensen clenches his buttocks and grimaces. The lube he prepped with earlier is dripping down his crack. It's not pleasant.  
  
Okay, admittedly, as his leaking hole indicates, he has a rough idea of what, ideally, he wants to happen. And as the Boy Scouts motto goes, always be prepared. Or something like that. Not that he was a boy scout. Or that he really think this is quite what the Boy Scouts had in mind when they came up with the motto. But anyway, better safe than sorry.  
  
Jensen knocks and waits. Tries not to rub at his eyes even though his contact lenses are irritating him just as much as usual. He knows that Jared is in. He saw him before he left, beer in one hand, television control in the other, dick swinging free in the wind.  
  
Padalecki, Jensen mumbles under his breath. Jared Padalecki. Probably best not to get off on the wrong foot by screwing up the guy's name. Although, he's not sure there is a right foot when it comes to confronting your neighbor about his naturist tendencies and pornocock.  
  
"Hey, can I help you?"  
  
He's wearing shorts. Long, loose, basketball shorts. Jensen shouldn't be surprised. The guy is not going to open his door in the buff. But still... Jared coughs and Jensen suddenly realizes he's staring at the guy's crotch.  
  
"Oh, right," Jensen says, looking up...and up. Jared is tall. Taller than Jensen imagined, and broad and he has the prettiest eyes and the nicest teeth and...Jared coughs again. Jensen can feel his face heating up. "Sorry, I...sorry."  
  
"Is there something I can do for you?" Jared says, perfectly politely. With a Texan drawl.  
  
Jensen thinks, oh god, yes, yes, fuck me now.'  
  
Jensen says, "You need to keep your penis under control, Mr. Paladicki."  
  
Jared blinks. Opens his mouth. Shuts it again.  
  
Ears burning with humiliation, Jensen seriously considers running away. Maybe he should have considered a little more carefully what he was going to say.  
  
"Padalecki," Jared eventually replies. "My name is Jared Padalecki."  
  
"I know that," Jensen says.  
  
"You said Paladicki."  
  
"I know," Jensen repeats stiltedly through gritted teeth.  
  
Jared looks bemused.  
  
"Okay, so I'm sorry, but you have a problem with my penis?" Jared looks so damn innocent. All big dimples and soft wavy hair. Asshole.  
  
"Yes," Jensen nods, starting to get the uncomfortable feeling that he might sound a little on the insane side.  
  
Jared looks down like he's trying to figure out what the issue is, then he glances back up with a wicked glint in his eyes. "What exactly is the problem?"  
  
Jensen almost stamps his foot in frustration. "It's just....there....all the time" he huffs, pointing at Jared's crotch.  
  
"Yes," Jared nods slowly, looking at Jensen as though he’s a very special snowflake indeed. "It's kind of attached. There's not much I can do about that."  
  
"No," Jensen shakes his head, completely flustered. "You don't understand. It's...you walk around with all that skin and those muscles and your dick...and its huge, no really - its massive...and I can see it....all the time. And I can't sleep and I can't think, and I can't even fuck anybody because all I see is your massive cock. All. The. Time."  
  
"You've been watching me, Jensen?" Jared smirks. And no no no. This is not how this was supposed to go. And hang on a minute, how does Jared know-  
  
Jensen's eyes narrow. "Have you been talking to Danneel?"  
  
"Danneel?" Jared says, looking like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. "Danneel, I don't think...wait, is she maybe yay high? Long red hair, legs up to her chin and a killer wrack?"  
  
"Yes," Jensen fumes. He wouldn’t be the least surprised if smoke literally started to puff out of his ears.  
  
"Oh, _Danneel_! Yeah, she's a real firecracker, ain't she? She was telling me about this friend of hers. Jensen, cute guy apparently, but seriously obsessed with his neighbor."  
  
"You asshole," Jensen says flatly.  
  
"Hey, I'm not the guy perving on his neighbors."  
  
"You knew! How long have you known for?"  
  
"That you've been watching me? For weeks."  
  
Jensen gawps.  
  
"Glass works both ways, you moron. And my eyesight is fucking excellent. I like your glasses by the way. They're cute and kinda hot. I'm disappointed you're not wearing them to be honest. I've been dreaming about shooting my load over them for weeks now. Hang on a minute, did you mean how long have I known your name? Since yesterday."  
  
That's a lot of words for Jensen to sift through. Especially when he feels like he might be having an aneurysm.  
  
"You...you were doing it on purpose? All this time?" Jensen's voice sounds faint even to his own ears.  
  
"So, look," Jared says, very reasonably as though they're having a normal conversation and Jensen isn't having a spectacular internal meltdown. "We can either stand out here and discuss the wrongs and rights of the situation, or you can come inside and I'll let you suck my cock and maybe...maybe if you promise to ride it like you do that big black dildo, I'll fuck you."  
  
Seeing as how the speaking thing isn't really working out for him, Jensen figures, what the hell - he might as well get on with the fucking. He shrugs and pushes Jared into his apartment, kicking the door shut behind him.  
  
  
Less than thirty seconds later Jared is sprawled on the leather couch, naked, and Jensen is kneeling between his spread thighs staring in awe. Jared's cock is even more magnificent close up than it was through binoculars. And it's not even completely hard yet.  
  
"You just going stare at it, or are you gonna suck it?" Jared smirks.  
  
"Shut up, Padalecki," Jensen says, not taking his eyes off the prize. "You're not going to spoil this moment for me."  
  
Jared laughs, and god help him, even though the man's a jerk and he's laughing at Jensen, it's the warmest sound that's ever tickled Jensen's ears.  
  
Jensen represses any kind or fuzzy thoughts by leaning forward and stealing his first taste of Jared's cock. It doesn't taste like ice-cream or rainbows or tootsie rolls. It tastes like clean, slightly salty, slightly musky skin. Jensen hums in appreciation. He doesn't rush. He treats Jared's cock with the respect it deserves; more like a ten course dining experience in a French restaurant than a Big Mac and fries from the drive-through.  
  
He lavishes care and attention on Jared's balls. He definitely can't fit the giants in his mouth, but he sucks on them, kisses them and licks them all over until they are sopping wet and Jared's cock is standing proudly to attention. Jensen's ass twitches in anticipation at the sight. It has to be nine, maybe ten inches long, and the girth must measure at least six inches around. At some point in the future, Jensen is totally going to buy a measuring tape and find out for sure.  
  
There's no way that Jensen is going to be able to choke down that monster straight away. He's damn good, he conquered his gag reflex in high school, but even he's going to struggle to deep throat Jared's porn cock. He starts off slow; presses open mouthed kisses around it, licks messy wet stripes from root to tip. Teases himself as much as Jared with his cautious approach. By the time that he opens wide and takes the slick angry-red head into his mouth, Jared is wriggling impatiently. Too impatiently; he groans and tries to buck up as soon as Jensen’s lips close around the head of his dick. And although Jensen's cock pulses and leaks in his pants in response, he doesn't actually want to be asphyxiated - that is not a dignified way to go, although the expression on his mother's face would be priceless - so he spreads his hands across the tops of Jared's thighs and holds him steady.  
  
It's goddamn incredible. Everything Jensen's been imagining. Inch by inch he swallows Jared down. His technique is shit. He can't try any fancy moves with his tongue, he can only stretch his mouth wide, bob his head and take Jared a little deeper every time. When he feels cock hitting the back of his throat he moans and gulps, forces himself to take even more. Jared swears, and tries to anchor his fingers in Jensen's hair.  
  
It's just as well Jensen's hands are busy holding Jared down because if he was able to get a hand on his own cock right now, Jensen's sure he would shoot off like a bottle of cheap champagne.  
  
"Christ, Jensen!" Jared gasps. "Your fucking mouth. You should be doing goddamn porn."  
  
Jensen looks up and swallows, and Jared shudders, strokes his fingers over the bulge of Jensen's cheek, traces around the strained circle of his lips.  
  
Jensen relaxes his throat, sends up a silent prayer, and sucks Jared all the way down.  
  
"Fuck...fuck...gonna...holy fuck, Jensen." Jared's cups the back of Jensen's head and hold him down, just for a moment. Long enough to send a shiver of excitement trickling down Jensen's spine but not long enough to worry him.  
  
Even without touching his own cock, Jensen is starting to think he's about to come before Jared can fuck him.  
  
Jared lets go of his head and Jensen pulls off, gasping for air.  
  
"If you want me to fuck you, you can't do that again." Jared says, wide eyed and flushed all the way down his chest. "And I really really want to fuck you."  
  
Jensen's not going to argue.  
  
"You really are a slut," Jared says, sounding more impressed than critical, when he discovers that Jensen came prepared. Grabbing a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms that seemed to be hidden behind the sofa pillow, he shoves his thick finger straight in Jensen's hole.  
  
"Did you open yourself up before you came here too? Did you finger yourself, or did you stuff your dildo up there and imagine it was me. I bet you did. I bet you shoved that dildo in this dirty hole and-"  
  
"Shut up," Jensen gasps, leaning down on his elbows and tilting his ass up. He's too close to coming to listen to Jared's drawling dirty talk. "Just shut up and fuck me."  
  
"Have patience, baby. Just need to open you up a little more. Don't want to break your slutty hole now do we." Jensen will punch Jared for calling him baby, just later, when he's not twisting his fingers in Jensen's hole.  
  
When it finally happens, when Jared's cock finally pushes into Jensen's ass, squeezes through shocked muscles, it hurts like hell. Jared is restrained, careful, inching his iron hard length in cautiously, steadily. Not stopping until his balls are resting against Jensen's ass, and he's panting raggedly in Jensen's ear. A flash of heat sweeps over Jensen leaving him struggling to catch his breath and slick with sweat. It's as though a fever is ravaging his body, draining his muscles. Tears stream from his eyes and he feels like he's about to burst out of his skin. It's too much; every inch of him, inside and out, is raw, too sensitive - like one touch will set him alight. This is everything he wanted, but it's more than he can handle.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jared's voice is strained. "Can I move?"  
  
"Just...just a minute...please," Jensen whimpers. Then Jared's hands are stroking up and down his back, and it's not overwhelming, doesn't shatter Jensen into a thousand tiny broken shards. It's soothing. Calming. Grounding. The panicked tension eases from his muscles and Jensen takes a deep breath and relaxes.  
  
"Okay," Jensen nods. "Okay."  
  
It's incredibly fucking painful, and then it's just fucking incredible. It's better than anything, anyone, Jensen's had before. He's stuffed so goddamn full that he can't do anything but take it. Then Jared kneels back on his haunches and drags Jensen back with him so he's straddling his thighs. And that is....sweet Jesus that hits every spot. White lights crackle and spark behind Jensen's eyes and a burst of pre-come leaks down his shaft. He eases himself up, then drops down, impaling himself on Jared's dick. Both men groan. Jensen does it again. His cock slapping against his belly and his thighs screaming as he builds up a rhythm. Jared's cock pulses and swells inside of him, brushing deliciously over his prostate with every thrust.  
  
They are a mess of writhing limbs, both chasing, but not wanting to catch their orgasms. Sweat drips down Jensen's nose, his balls are tight and his throat dry. Stretching back, he wraps his arms around Jared's neck and twists his head to the side. Jared's head dips down to meet him, his lips seeking Jensen's. Jensen bucks and grinds down on Jared's lap, shuddering when Jared's fingers glance over his balls, skim feather soft up the underside of his cock. Their lips part with matching moans and the taste of their first kiss explodes in their mouths at the same time as their orgasms blast through them.  
  
The aftershocks last forever. Both men trembling and grasping at one another. Their desperate crash of lips melting into soft tender kisses. Jensen's ass milking Jared dry.  
  
"Holy fuck." Jared says when he can speak again, his lazy voweled Texan twang stronger than ever. "You are amazing. That was amazing."  
  
"Mmm." Jensen hums his agreement; he's all loose and relaxed, languidly pliant. He doesn't want to speak or move or think ever again. He's leaning back against Jared, Jared's arms wrapped around his waist, his cock still thick and hot, buried deep in Jensen's ass. And Jensen thinks he might be in love. With Jared's cock. Maybe, possibly, just a little, with Jared too.  
  
"We're going to have to move," Jared eventually says, sending shivers skittering across Jensen's skin as his breath brushes over the shell of his ear. "And we should probably shut the blinds unless, you know....unless you want to give the neighbors an encore."  
  
Jensen's head snaps up at that. The window; large, uncovered and right in front of them. Oh shit, he thinks, horrified, embarrassment flaring under his skin. But his cock - it twitches happily, looks like it's doing a goddamn bow. Jensen can't believe the traitorous little dude has a hidden exhibitionist streak. Well, there's no way Jensen is indulging in any of that nonsense.  
  
They don't make it through to the bedroom until round three.

 

Finis!

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Full (and awesome) prompt: Jensen is grumpy, Jensen is irritated and Jensen really doesn't like the guy in the opposing apartment tower who apparently loves to walk around naked. 
> 
> The first time Jensen had noticed it, he couldn't believe his eyes. He had to get his binoculars, just to make sure. Seriously though? He wouldn't have needed the binoculars for the thing that guy was packing between his legs. Jensen wasn't small himself, but this guy was giving him complexes. 
> 
> And it wasn't a one time thing. That guy did it all the time, just flaunting that huge cock around in front of his huge windows. That thing would probably make Jensen gag and he never in his life had gagged on a cock before.
> 
> So Jensen hated that guy...though he really loved that cock and he would love to take it for a ride.
> 
> (Jensen riding Jared or blowing Jared, whatever you want, all kinks are welcome)


End file.
